Eggmen Unite!
by SuperSonic22
Summary: Dr. Eggman is tired of losing to Sonic and his friends, so he hatches his most "egg"cellent plan ever! Will Sonic be able to handle Robotnik AND the other "Eggmen" he has summoned across time and space? (a remake of my one-shot: "Eggsday")
1. Back to Buisness

Lightning flashed through the sky above Station Square, followed by an echo of thunder growling menacingly somewhere in the providences of South Island. The storm had been brewing for days and the denizens of planet Mobius had been trying their best to stay dry as they bustled about on their usual buisness. But if anyone had even cared to look above at the sky for even a minute or two, they may have spotted something ominous in the clouds. Something like...a giant bird...but on closer inspection, if the Mobian had time, it would reveal that it wasn't a bird or a cloud or a trick of the eye at all.

It would reveal itself to be an enormous, menacing flying fortress. And the fortress in question was none other than the infamous Egg Carrier, property and base of operations for the notorious villain, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, more commonly known as Dr. Eggman.

Hiding in plain sight from the rest of the world, the Egg Carrier hovered through the dark storm clouds like a hungry shark watching the waters for prey; always moving...never stopping...

Onboard and inside its walls, machines of all shapes and sizes and variants bustled to and fro about the carrier, working tirelessly for their creator. New plans always running through the master control room, new robots always being manufactered, new weapons loaded...truly this was more of a warship than a simple flying carrier.

However, one particular room was different. The door was heavily reinforced and locked with enough strength to make even the best thieves think twice. No machine dared to enter or even touch the door to this mysterious place, for the occupant never faltered on the promise of punishment the guilty party may receive for even glancing inside this hallowed ground.

Eggman himself required some privacy now and then, and his personal quarters were the one place he could rest and catch up on relaxation in peace.

At the moment, the room was dark and silent as if no one as home. But a few seconds later, a bright flash of bluish light illuminated the room and a figure was seen to materialize out of it. When the light faded away, Dr. Eggman himself stood in the center of his room, dressed in a red and black swimsuit with a beach ball craddled under his arm, and the regal mustache he sported on his face seemed a bit frazzled. After regaining his composure, Eggman coughed and went to dust off his upper body of sand as well as adjust his glasses, frowning from how uneven and awkward they were sitting on his long nose.

"Being out of commission for a while is such an inconvenience..."

Looking around the room, he nodded with approval at how little had changed since he was gone and immediately tossed the ball away, walking into the bathroom to freshen up. Once done, he emerged onto the ship's main hallway in his traditional red suit and black pants, heading for the main control room of the warship. On his way, he took the time to observe the work of his minions and make sure everything was runing smoothly while also inspecting the ship's mantinence since his last battle with his blue nemesis.

Finally reaching the comfort of his familiar Control room, Eggman sighed and slumped into his throne-like chair with a small smile.

"Oh how I've missed this...not even my vacation to Emerald Beach could keep my mind away from my beloved Egg Carrier."

With a yawn, the doctor cracked his back and stretched a bit before nodding seriously, "Well now that I am back, I can further productions of my plans, pay my bills, create more Badnicks...oh and of course** get revenge on that blasted Hedgehog**!"

Swiping his hand on the touch screen tablet in the center, Eggman began filtering through the dozens of plans he had formulated over the years to see if anything would spark an interest.

"No...no...too slow...too 1991 nostalgic...already did that..."

After ten minutes of going through files and pages of research, Eggman finally gave up and slumped into his chair with a groan. Nothing seemed to call to his genius or even get him going in the right dirction of a newfound plan...

Tapping his index finger on the console, he closed his eyes and leaned back a bit to get more comfortable in his seat. Maybe a nap, he figured, would get the creative juices flowing.

His eyes were only closed for a few minutes when they suddenly opened again, an excited grin on his face as he sat up and typed furiousy into the computer.

"A team-up, what a brilliant idea! Some insight from one of my allies will _surely_ get me back on track. Plus the work would only require half of my genius while the other can formulate back-up strategies!" He bellowed his usual "ho ho ho" of a laugh before settling back down with a determines, sinister smile, "Now...**who** to ask first...? "

Finding the first villainous contact he could think of, he used the communication array and video feed to bring up the first caller. The image on the screen flickered to life and the upper body of the Mushroom Kingdom's main Koopa himself appeared. However instead of the dark, forboding atmosphere his castle usually had in the background, there seemed to be the sounds of some sort of... party...going on. Boswer himself also seemed a bit bedraggled and on edge, a party hat lopsided on his massive head.

"Bowser, how have you been you ol' Koopa?"

The Koopa King sighed heavily and shrugged, "Decent. The shoulder I dislocated during the last Olympic Games finally got better."

"That's great to hear!" Eggman shifted in his seat a bit to try and put his hand on his chin to hide his snickering laugh. "Forgive me for asking but...what is with the..."

Bowser raised an eyebrow before he finally got what Eggman was talking about, "Oh the hat...Well, its the Koopalings' **birthday** today..."

Dr. Eggman nodded with a smile, "Oh how lovely, well I'll be sure to send them all some presents when I have time today. Hey do you think you'll have time for a team-up after the party or even tommorow? I have some new plans to get rid of Sonic and his friends...maybe we could also throw in something to rub out the **plumber brothers** during the process?"

"I'd **love** to Eggman, but knowing how these kids party, I'm going to be stuck cleaning the castle all night and I'm gonna need tommorow to recouper-"

A loud ruckus running by the door caused Bowser to growl in annoyance and turn to the door behind him, "Hey, keep it down kids! Daddy's on the phone!"

"When is the clown getting here, daddy!" The voice of one of Bowser's many kids echoed down the hall to his room.

"He'll get here when he gets here, just be patient and-"

"But we want the clown nooooow!" The voice of Bowser Jr. whined and the stomping of his foot made the image shake slightly. "And where's my cake and ice cream?!"

Bowser snarled and his eyes narrowed angrily, "If any of you keep whining like that, you may not get any clown or anything else for that matter! Stop being a whiny brat and have fun with your other siblings!"

Dr. Eggman cringed and looked around for any excuse to let Bowser back to his parenting buisness. But before he could say anything, Bowser finally turned back to the video screen, exhaling deeply with his face in his hands as he tried to relax.

"Sorry about that Doc...as you can see my kids have me on edge and-"

A loud crash rang through the video and Bowser finally jumped out of his seat enraged, leaving the video monitor completely as he stomped out of the room. "Alright, that's it; **who** threw that?! If no one fesses up I swear on a Yoshi's egg-"

Eggman shook his head as the call was ended by one of bowser's minions, feeling a bit sorry for the Koopa King and the predicament he was in.

"And this is why I don't want to be a single parent..." he mumbled as he found another number and dialed.

The screen flashed again as a new recipient picked up the phone: a blonde man with black sunglasses covering his eyes. His attire was also black, sporting gloves and a trenchcoat to finish it off.

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik? Well, isn't this is a surprise..."

Eggman gulped slightly and shifted uneasily, "Good to...see you as well, Wesker."

Wesker didn't even look up from his work, beginning to split a human chest open with a scalpel. "Please make your call brief, I'm afraid that seven minutes is all I can spare at the moment to talk to you. You see, I'm in the middle of testing a new strain of Ouroborus and the results of failure in these tests...well..."

The blonde smirked and adjusted his glasses with an index finger calmly, noticing how Eggman seemed to get even more nervous and uncomfortable.

"Well then! I wont take up too much of your time, Albert." The doctor regained his compusre and rested back into his chair. "Now I know you aren't much of a team player, but how about we put our differences aside and use our combined might to-"

The scalpel dropped with a small clatter onto the worktable next to Wesker, cutting Eggman off from finishing his sentence.

"What use would I need of your machines when I can just **create** my own loyal warriors? Its' cheaper. And the creations are stronger, more intelligent..."

Finally, the man looked up at Eggman, the sunglasses taking on small, red tints where his eyes would be.

"There can only be one god to rule the newfound world once it has been reborn. And between the two of us, good doctor, I am the only one fit to be worthy of a god. A new Genesis is at hand, and I am its creator."

The smirk lessened to a frown and Wesker moved slightly as if to turn off the call, "Your seven minutes is up. I must return to preparing the world for complete, global saturation. Goodbye for now Robotnik."

As the call ended, Eggman couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. What prompted him to call such a madman? Even the mighty M. Bison of Shadaloo thought Wesker was a complete nutjob...but then again so was he...

After taking a quick jaunt around the Egg Carrier and having some food to settle him down, Eggman sat back down and stared at the computer console. That last call shook him up, and the doctor was even afraid to think of anything else to do.

Finally he sighed heavily and went to type in another contact. "Well...maybe just one more try.."

Seeing a number he recently aquired from one of his other contacts and waited patiently. After a few rings however, Eggman thought of something and quickly turned off the video feed of the dialer...he didn't want another scene like his call with Wesker to play out.

"Ah, Kefka!"

Suddenly, bursts of maniacal, psychotic laughter erupted from the phone. Not even wanting to hear anymore of the call, the doctor slammed his finger into the button and turned off the comunicator. For a few seconds, he just sat there and tried to come to grips as to what just happened until finally standing up and walking out of his control room.


	2. The Scheme

"Ugh…that was **disturbing**..."

As he made his way to his laboratory, the doctor shook his head and huffed. "**Bah**! Super villain team ups never work anyways. If you want something done RIGHT, you do it **yourself**…"

After working on a few little distractions here and there, Eggman sighed and adjusted his glasses while stroking his mustache, deeply in thought as to what to do.

The problem wasn't what or how to do something; there were many different schemes he could ressurect from the archives of his mind and "upgrade" for a newfound diabolical deed... No the problem at hand was that he didn't want to risk that chance. The rules villainy stated that when making a new plan: You **NEVER** bring up another death machine or plan or...whatever... that your nemesis has beaten. And the reasons for that were obvious: WHY make the same mistake **TWICE**?

Sure, not a lot of people in the growing league that is evil actually follow the rules...but the rules are good guidelines to follow.

Eventually he gave up thinking so hard about the subject; ideas of genius never show themselves in one day after all. Sometimes it takes time...patience...a Dimensional Warp Ring...

The doctor stopped in his tracks and backtracked to the device he had laid his eyes on while on his way out the door. Millions of thoughts and ideas coursed through his brain, mathematicla formulas and equations soared across his mental eye.

"OF COURSE! IT'S **BRILLIANT**! THIS IS **JUST** WHAT I NEED!"

Sprinting to the communicator button on the workspace computer console in the lab, Eggman went to quickly press the button to where his lackeys were usually stationed and accidently slipped, falling on his face. Growling from annoyance, he shot up and pressed his finger into the button.

"Bocoe, Decoe! This is Doctor Eggman, are you there?!"

A second later, an image popped up on the monitor and there stood Eggman's right-hand robots, both dressed in aprons and hair covers while holding mops in their hands.

"Oh, Doctor Eggman! You are back from your vacation early!" Bocoe exclaimed happily.

Eggman stared blankly at his cohorts' attire, his mustache drooping. "...Why are you wearing those ridiculous outfits...?"

"We were just in the middle of cleaning up the Egg Carrrier," Decoe's tall form seemed to slump slightly from dissappointment. "It was going to be a surprise for your return.."

"Yes, yes that's very thoughtful of you two," Eggman didn't show any signs of appreciation, however the two robots knew he was touched by their thoughtfulness. "But that doesn't matter now: come into the lab, I need you two for something. **And hurry**!"

"Yes Doctor!" The two robots saluted and Bocoe was hit in the face by Decoe's mop before the screen went dark.

As soon as his communication was over, Eggman merrily hopped to the construct where the giant Dimensional Warp Ring was set up, beginning to tinker and fumble around like an excited child on Christmas. A few minutes later, Decoe and Bocoe were heard running into the room, somehow out of breath.

"You...called for us, doctor...?"

Looking up from behind a console next to the ring, Eggman seemed to be in a jollier mood than usual. "What took you two so long?"

"Well we had to run from one end of the carrier to-," Decoe was beginning to explain, but he was cut off by Eggman waving a hand as if to shush him.

"Nevermind, just get over here. Tell me, is the Warp Ring in working order yet?"

Both robots pondered for a bit before Bocoe piped up, "I believe we got everything set up to **MAKE** it work, sir!"

Seeing Dr. Eggman's exprssion of both annoyance and anger made Decoe quickly rush in for a save, "The problem is finding a power source to make it run again. We tried using the Egg Carrier's backup power but it just ended up with us almost crashing into the ocean."

"Even the **Chaos Emerald** we have didn't work..."

Suddenly, Eggman's entire expression blanked, as if a mental lightbulb seemed to turn on in his brain.

"...Chaos Emerald..."

"Indeed," Bocoe looked at Eggman curiously. "It was the Chaos Emerald we retrieved for you after that last encounter with Sonic and his friends..."

Silently, like a machine, Eggman began to pace back and forth, a hand to his chin as if he was thinking.

The two lackeys watched their creator, standing in place so they didn't break his concentration...more than they already were.

"Um...sir? Maybe you should get some rest before attempting another encounter with any goody two-shoes," Bocoe seemed to take a "frowning" expression with his eyes.

"Bocoe is right, sir, you did just get back," Decoe made an attempt to snap Eggman out of his trance-like pacing. "We could make you some food, you can get a good night's sleep-"

The sound of Eggman stomping his foot made the two robots yelp from surpise. But where once was a look of triumph on Eggman's face was now replaced with the doctor beginning to laugh and victory dance around the room.

Decoe and Bocoe watched the spectacle and looked at each other worriedly, yet somewhat unfazed by his actions.

"I believe the good doctor finaly flipped his lid..." Decoe whispered.

"Indeed..." Bocoe sighed, "Maybe rest would suit him better than we thought. Let's just...escort him to his room..."

"Don't you two realize how **glorious** the idea you just popped into the equation** is**?!" Eggman was in front of them now, a crazed look of insane glee on his face.

Bocoe and Decoe looked at each other for a second before looking in his direction again, both answering at the same time. "N..Noooo?"

Eggman rolled his eyes and sighed, turning a full one-eighty back to the console while dragging the two robots behind him.

"The Chaos Emeralds are **the answer** to our problem!"

"...Aren't they **ALWAYS**...?" Bocoe mumbled just enough so Eggman wouldn't hear.

Stopping at the console's controls, Eggman began to lay out his plan in the form as diagrams and numbers. "The Warp Rings of old were not just made to act as a state of the art teleportation device. These beauties were actually designed to act as gateways between different planets...different galaxies...even so far as to travel** between** time and space!"

The two henchbots stayed silent, intrigued as to what the doctor was saying.

"As of right now, the ring is inactive...silent and sleeping. But with enough power..."

"Oh I see what you are saying, doctor!" Decoe nodded leaning in to better view the plans. "The Chaos Emeralds would give us enough power to search all over time and space for others who may join your quest for world domination!"

"Precisely," Eggman sneered, his eyes narrowed to slits behind his glasses. "Think of the possibilities:** numerous** Eggmans all wanting the same goal of complete dominance over Mobius; all pooling their genius into **one** major plan of conquest!"

"Do you think there would be numerous Bocoes and Decoes too?" The robots in question jumped up and down excitedly at the idea of meeting other versions of themselves.

Dr. Eggman ignored their idea but smiled evily at the mere thought of his plan working. Turning to his henchmen, he pointed to the door and smiled evily. "You two, go alert all squads in the Eggman Empire! We are going to hunt for the emeralds and we will not stop until they are found, understood?!"

"Yes sir!" Bocoe and Decoe saluted and ran out the door, equally as excited as Eggman was for the chance to peer into other worlds and time periods.

As they left, Eggman sat back in the chair he was in and gazed out the window to the city below him, the sinister grin still on his face.

"Everything is going according to plan...prepare to face my wrath,** Sonic the Hedgehog**! For once my plan is a success,** no one** will be able to stop me!"


End file.
